1. Statement of the Technical Field
The inventive arrangements relate to communication systems, and more particularly to fault tolerant simulcast communication systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a simulcast communication system, multiple remote transmit sites operate under the command of a common control point. The centralized control point serves as a single source of data for N time-synchronized transmit sites. More particularly, the control point causes each transmit site to broadcast the same signal, on the same RF frequency, at substantially the same time. This arrangement allows a simulcast communication system to provide reliable communication over a broader geographic area than would otherwise be possible with a single transmitting station. The function and nature of control points in simulcast systems is such that they are generally based on a centralized point-to-multipoint architecture.
Simulcast communication systems generally must include some way for the control point to communicate with the N time synchronized transmit sites. Packet-based computer networks can be used for this purpose, as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,092,730. Packet-based computer networks tend to be fault tolerant, which is advantage in a communication used by public service personnel and first responders. Because the control point is a key component in any simulcast communication system, designers frequently take steps to improve the reliability of such equipment. Accordingly, a control point will often include redundant hardware which can serve as a back-up in case a component or sub-system at the control point experiences a fault. Some systems have extended this concept to include completely redundant control point systems at different geographic locations. Such redundant control points can enhance system resiliency, but they add cost and increase system complexity.